Uchu (Esper)
Hey! All writing here is property of Lil' Jelly Parker, aspiring writer. Any images you see, there is a 100% chance they are made by someone else, because I suck at art. Thank you! "Oh, I remember when I was a naive little child. I thought I was so smart. And so do you... but I see everything." Uchu is the main antagonist of The Pinnacle. She seeks to become the Pinnacle and obtain the near infinite resources that come with it so she can continue to attempt to change society. She has already achieved so much in the 26 years she's been alive with limited resources, having an incredible sum of money could make her truly cause havoc. Personality Uchu seems like a nice enough person, but she has a disgusting personality. Not only is she a sadist, but she also loves toying with people's emotions. She seeks to change society, but unlike many other villains, she intends to do it using pure intelligent planning rather than brute force. She is very much a femme fetale, using her looks and form to distract enemies. Abilities Overall Abilities: Uchu is incredibly intelligent, and her success as a villain is mostly reliant on the fact that her plans are not only vastly complicated but also incredibly smart, but they have ways out if they fail. Uchu is very physically fit, but she doesn't know any martial arts. Quirk Esper: Uchu's Quirk is so outrageously strong that it is split up into categories. She has ridiculous psychic powers with basically no boundaries other than her quirk limitation. If Uchu uses her quirk for too long, she will get a migraine, become dizzy, tired, and unable to coordinate her body or her powers. She has trained, and this only happens after 3 hours straight of continued use. Esper's Abilities * Telepathy: Make people and/or objects levitate with her mind. She can move them and toss them around, all from a distance of 10 meters. She can fly using this, as she can lift herself off the ground. * Mind-Reading: Uchu can read the minds of people by making physical contact with them. * Third Eye: Uchu can see 10 seconds ahead in time by looking under her bangs. Afterwards, she can't look ahead in time for another 10 seconds. Things that she sees are inevitable, unless she doesn't want them to be. If she sees herself taking a hit to the stomach, she can say 'That's not happening!' and make it so that she can just attack again. However, she could still be hit in the face, as she doesn't know what's going to happen instead of that fate. * Light Solidification: She can turn light into a solid, and then manipulate it using her Telepathy or her hands. This allows her to create a shield of light floating around herself at all times, or a spear of light that she can wield from afar. * Teleportation: She can teleport about 50 meters in any direction. She can also teleport WILLING people from a distance of 20 meters, to a location that a special stone known as the Anchor is at. She can teleport objects in 20 meters of herself to another position within 20 meters, or back to the Anchor. * Strength Enhancement: Her hand-to-hand attacks are stronger because she uses Telepathy to make her hands faster and stronger, and light refraction to give herself gauntlets. This gives her strength similar to 10% Full Cowling. Super Moves The Emperor: Ushu picks someone up using telepathy and throws them at full force, sometimes against walls and sometimes far away. The Magician: She fires many small and sharp pellets of light at an enemy, forcing them to block or take cover. Strength: Uchu teleports behind an enemy and strikes them, either with a strength enhanced attack or a light spear. The Hanged Man: Ushu teleports something near her to block an attack on her. The Lovers: She covers her allies with shields and teleports them all back to the Anchor at the same time. Judgement: She creates a shield in front of herself for 10 seconds. This shield will reflect all damage to it back at an enemy.